1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved brake for a skate which may be adjusted to change the distance between the brake pad and the riding surface.
2. Background of the Invention
In many present brake systems for both in-line skates and roller skates, a brake pad is secured to the skate by a screw. This enables to user to replace the brake pad when necessary. However, unless different size brake pads are available, the user cannot vary the distance between the brake pad and riding surface. This creates a problem for the skater as he or she gains experience. Being able to adjust the height of the brake pad for the various needs of the user, increases the useful life of the skates.
The need for an adjustable brake also exists at rental shops. Because users of various experience may rent the same pair of skates, it is important that rental shops be able to adjust the skate brakes for safe and enjoyable use by everyone. Novice users require a lower brake height for immediate engagement of the brake pad to stop forward or rearward movement. More experienced skaters usually prefer to have the brake pad further from the riding surface to perform various tricks or to just have a wide variety of skating options.